Mad World
by Moderndaydrifter
Summary: The tables turn for the worse for Bosco and Monroe and the risk grows higher for solving this case.
1. Questions With No Answers

Author's Notes: Well guys, here's a new story I'm going to try out. This first chapter is basically a premise on what's to come later on, so I hope you like where I'm taking it!  
  
Title: Mad World  
  
Summary: An incident occurs, many questions are left unanswered, and the determination of one man can lead him down a long and hard road.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Special Thanks: To Cody (CCA) and Laurie (Laurie Lasagna) for helping me! You girls are great. Also, to all of you who have supported me on my other stories, thanks so much! (  
  
Chapter One: Questions With No Answers  
  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated, please tell me how I'm doing so I can make this story the best that it can be!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, these characters don't belong to me and no money is being made off of this so please don't sue! This is for entertainment purposes only!  
  
Mad World: Chapter One; Questions With No Answers  
  
Bosco ran his hands over his face as he sat in the RMP, waiting on Monroe to do whatever it was she was doing in the gas station they were parked in front of. He looked at the entrance to the small store, growing impatient with every second that passed.  
  
A few moments later Monroe came out, walking down the concrete steps and into the car, a huge smile painted across her face. She was holding a bag of Doritos and a Sprite Remix. She noticed his glare and her smile suddenly faded to a blank expression.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" She tossed him the bag of Doritos. "Want some?"  
  
He just stared at her as he turned the key in the ignition. "What are you so happy about?" He put the car in gear and proceeded into traffic.  
  
She crunched some chips between her teeth. "Oh, I saw an old friend in the store. A guy from high school. You'd like him, he acts a lot like you do." She sipped on the clear soft drink and waited to see if Bosco would reply.  
  
He kept his eyes on the road but before he could speak a huge explosion rang out on the street, sending a rumble through the whole borough they were in. Bosco immediately pulled the car over, looking behind them to see the gas station they were previously at was now up in flames, as well as the buildings next door to it and the vehicles that were in the area.  
  
Monroe grabbed her radio. "Central, we need all available units at 123rd and King, there's been an explosion. Call FDNY also." She got out of the car and watched as the neighborhood was sent into chaotic mode.  
  
Bosco's first instinct was to run towards the route of the problem, and that's what he did. Monroe followed, their adrenaline pumping from the events that were taking place right in front of them. Bosco turned to look at Monroe who stared in awe as they got as close to the building as they could.  
  
Reality struck for Monroe at that moment. She realized her friend hadn't gotten out of the store in time, and he was among the dead bodies that were scattered everywhere. She looked at the huge flames and then at Bosco, swallowing hard. "Boz, what in the hell...happened?"  
  
~*~  
  
Bosco ran cold water from the locker room sink over his face, enjoying every drop that trickled over his face. They still hadn't put the pieces together on the fire; they had no clues as to what had happened, or even the death count. He just knew it wasn't good, no matter what the cause and effect was.  
  
Monroe walked in; her once good mood shattered in the seconds it took the explosion to take place. She walked to her locker, it was evident she was on the verge of tears. Bosco grabbed the nearest towel and wiped away the excess water, and then made his way to the distraught police officer he called partner for now.  
  
He sat by her on the bench. "Monroe, I'm sorry about your friend." He was never good at being "nice" about things so he let the silence set in.  
  
She nodded, wiping a few stray tears off of her cheek. "I just want to know what happened. Why it happened." She turned and put a red scarf around her neck.  
  
"We'll find out. This isn't over in the least bit." He got up from the bench. "Even if the detectives give up, I won't."  
  
"Thanks Bosco thanks a lot."  
  
Bosco looked down at her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He then nodded. He wasn't exactly sure what to say to her, but for the life of him this would not go untouched. If they would've waited just a few more minutes they'd be dead too, and that hit Bosco like a fist to the stomach. This wasn't over.  
  
~*~  
  
When he got home he had one message waiting on his answering machine, it was his mother just checking up on him like she did from time to time. He picked up his phone, contemplating on whether or not to call her but instead he set the phone back down on his coffee table and turned on his TV. He was expecting news of the explosion to be on but the news was already over for the evening, he had missed it. That's probably why his mother had called him tonight; she probably just wanted to make sure that he wasn't involved in it.  
  
He decided to reassure his mother that he was okay so he dialed her number. She picked up after three rings. "Hello?"  
  
Bosco switched his phone over to his left ear as he muted his TV. "Hey ma, you called?" He kept his voice light as he waited for her to respond.  
  
She sighed. "Yeah, just checking in, wanted to see how you were doing." She exhaled some cigarette smoke.  
  
Bosco leaned back on his couch. "Oh, so you saw the news huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw that. Did you go to that call?"  
  
He arched his eyebrow as he switched the phone over again. "Yeah, you could call it that I guess. I'm fine, don't worry about me." He then walked to his kitchen and grabbed a beer, savoring its flavor as he drank it down as if it were water. He tended to do that after a stressful day.  
  
Rose licked her lips. "Ok, I love you Maurice. I'll see you later."  
  
"Love you too." He hung up the phone and threw it on his kitchen cabinet. He closed his eyes and envisioned the explosion he saw in the rear view mirror of the RMP. He could even feel the huge vibration from whatever caused it.  
  
He quickly opened his eyes and wiped the sweat from his brow. He hoped that whatever happened would be sorted out by the morning, if not he was on his own in doing it.  
  
~*~  
  
Bosco went into work an hour early, just to see if he could get anything out of Swersky before the shift started. He slowly walked up the stairs to his door, and gave a light knock. Swersky waved him in, but continued to look down at some paperwork in front of him.  
  
"What is it Boscorelli?" Swersky didn't look up, but scanned through the thick packet.  
  
Bosco stood in front of his desk. "Sir, I was just wondering if the detectives or anybody found out anything about that explosion that happened yesterday." He ran his hands over the back of the chair he was standing next to. He just couldn't stand still for some reason.  
  
He had grabbed Swersky's attention, because his eyes averted from the stack of papers to Bosco. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
Bosco looked down at his shoes and then back to his superior. "Because Lieu, we would've been dead too if we would've just waited a split second longer." He lowered his voice. "And besides, Monroe had a friend in that gas station that didn't get out before it went to shit. I just want to know, for the sake of our mentality."  
  
Swersky folded his arms over his chest and kept a straight face towards Bosco. He could tell Bosco wasn't lying about it; hell it would be a very bad thing to lie about in the first place. "We do know it was an intentional bombing, there was no accident in the matter. Someone planted C4 in the men's bathroom and set it to a timer. That's all we know as of right now, there have been no suspects lined up."  
  
Bosco nodded. "Sir, I want to help with this investigation."  
  
Swersky continued with the same look he had before. He was like a brick wall, showing no emotion to anything that Bosco had said. "I think the detectives have it under control, they don't want anyone getting in the way."  
  
He gritted his teeth. "Boss, I won't get in the way."  
  
"No. Just keep an eye out for suspicious activity, continue your normal routine. We have it under control, Boscorelli."  
  
Bosco ran his hands over his hair. "Yeah, whatever." He turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. What was the harm in letting him help out? More manpower meant they'd solve it faster. He didn't care what Swersky said, he was still going to work it, what Swersky didn't know wouldn't hurt him.  
  
~*~  
  
Bosco could tell that Monroe hadn't got much sleep the night before. She just wasn't herself. She had dark bags forming under her eyes, she wasn't smiling, and she hadn't said much to him at all. Every small corner gas station they passed made her wince like she was afraid it would blow at any time.  
  
"How'd you sleep last night Monroe?" He decided to break the ice before he went crazy.  
  
"Let's just say I didn't know nights were so long." She yawned and closed her eyes. "How about you?"  
  
"I never sleep good." Bosco then turned down the same road that the incident occurred on yesterday and parked the car about a block away from where the gas station once stood. He got out of the car and walked towards it.  
  
"Boz, what are we doing?" Monroe followed.  
  
"I'm going to take a look around. Swersky doesn't want me helping with the case but screw him. I won't rest until we know just what happened." He crossed under the yellow police tape and ran his boots through ashes that were scattered over the vicinity of the area.  
  
Monroe looked uneasy as Bosco tried to sift through what was in front of them. There wasn't much he could see of course, there was nothing left. He looked up at Monroe. "Yeah, this is why they say arson is one of the hardest crimes to solve." He shook his head as he stood up.  
  
They didn't know it but someone behind a set of binoculars from an apartment across the street was watching them. The person zoomed them in right on Bosco and Sasha, a small grin forming on their lips.  
  
The watcher turned to look at the other person in the room. "They don't know it yet, but they just stepped in a pile of shit. This is going to be fun."  
  
The other person nodded, both of them giving out a raspy laugh as they continued to watch from their fourth story apartment window. 


	2. Paranoid

Chapter Two: Paranoid  
  
Special Thanks: To all of you guys who have reviewed me on this story. The more reviews I get the better I can make this story and you guys and gals are making it possible! Thanks so much and I hope you keep interest! (  
  
Summary: Will there be a lead in the case before it's too late for innocent victims? Will they find a suspect and a motive?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Third Watch and Warner Brother's and no money is being made off of this so please don't sue!!  
  
Author's notes: I suck at summaries..as you can see above, so just read the chapter and tell me what you think. I'll even take constructive criticism so I can improve this and make it the best that it can be. Tell me what you liked and disliked! I'll love you forever! (  
  
Mad World Chapter Two: Paranoid  
  
Bosco woke up at 4:00 AM with a splitting headache and the explosion played over in his mind. He closed his eyes and the orange flames shot out at him, even the heat that the fire sent off. He rolled over and watched the red numbers glare from his alarm clock. He could only imagine what Monroe was going through, seeing her friend was gone and there were still no answers to this.  
  
He sat up and hanged his legs over the side of his bed, keeping his eyes on the shadows the moon casted onto his floor. He walked into his kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice and drank it down quickly. The shift wouldn't come fast enough. He'd anxiously wait for the clock to wind down so he could get this over with and back to having restful nights once again.  
  
~*~  
  
Monroe stared at her phone that laid on her nightstand. She wanted to call someone, anyone but her mind wouldn't let her pick up her phone. She had already talked to her friend's family about his death and they seemed to be taking it well, as good as any family is when they lose a close member.  
  
She knew how determined Bosco was to get this solved and she was thankful she had them there to help. She wouldn't rest until the murderers got what came to them, even if that meant risking their careers in the process of catching them.  
  
~*~  
  
Bosco caught Monroe in the locker room before role call and slightly grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hey Monroe, are you okay?" He kept his voice low so nobody else could hear them talk. It wasn't their business in the first place.  
  
She lowered her eyes to the floor and then back up to meet his eyes. "I'm doing okay. Let's not talk about it right now." She walked to her locker and opened it. "And thanks." She then turned away and began to change out of her civvies.  
  
"Ok, I'll be in the role call room." Bosco slowly walked away. He could tell she was taking it hard but he decided to honor her wishes and not say anything else. He hated when people did that to him so he wasn't going to be a hypocrite about it.  
  
Swersky approached Bosco as he walked into the room full of desks and a few other officers. "Boscorelli, I need to talk to you and Monroe after we are done here. I didn't want to point it out in front of everyone else. Meet me in my office."  
  
Bosco nodded and took a seat in the back of the room, his curiosity running about what Swersky had to tell them. The way his luck was running, Swersky probably caught them at the crime scene and he was going to suspend them or something to that extent.  
  
~*~  
  
Swersky opened his office door and allowed them in first. He then closed it and sat down in his black, leather seat. "I just wanted to let you guys know that we do know it was arson on that gas station yesterday. There was no accident about it." He folded his arms across his chest.  
  
Bosco spoke up first. "How did they find that out?"  
  
Swersky shifted his weight in his seat. "They found residue from C-4 in the ashes of the rubble. I know you know what C-4 is."  
  
Bosco and Monroe nodded. "Thanks Boss."  
  
"I figured you guys wanted to know since you were there. Be careful out there."  
  
~*~  
  
Monroe looked over at Bosco from the passenger side of the RMP. "Hey, sorry I was so short with you back at the house. I really didn't want anyone else knowing about my friend and you know how nosey some of them can get."  
  
He shook his head yes and kept his eyes on the road. "C-4. How many people can get there damn hands on C-4?" He shook his head.  
  
Monroe looked out her window at some kids playing on a sidewalk. "I wonder what their motive was."  
  
Bosco took in a deep sigh, knowing all the possibilities of motives. Sometimes why things happen never had a motive to begin with. The thrill to know you took lives, anger, hatred, and the good old fashioned one, the one used most often, revenge. "We'll never know unless we get whoever it was off of the streets." He parked the car and took his seatbelt off. "You have any appetite?"  
  
She closed her eyes and then opened them again. "I guess I could eat something small. How about you?"  
  
He smiled at her, trying to cheer her up. "You are talking to Maurice Boscorelli. I always find room to eat." He flashed her another smile.  
  
"And yet you don't gain an ounce." They walked up the steps of the small diner and ate a quick meal before they got back to contemplating about why and how this happened to innocent people.  
  
Bosco couldn't help but look around the small restaurant and the people inside the building. In the booth behind them there was a small family. Next to them was an old couple that looked like they came to this diner every afternoon for a milkshake. One booth really stuck out to him though. The booth was across the room in the corner, not as lit as everyone else's.  
  
He would look up from time to time, noticing them eyeing him and Monroe from across the small area. He thought it was probably his imagination but things just seem right to him. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up. Monroe was caught off guard.  
  
"Bosco, what are you doing?"  
  
He kept his eyes at that table where the men were now acting like they were looking at something outside. "I'll be right back", was all he said as he walked past their table and to the bathroom.  
  
He paced back and forth in the bathroom for a few minutes. Was it his imagination because of the events that played before his eyes the day before or were they really watching them? He stared in the mirror at himself and decided to make the first move and get this over with. He walked back out into the main room where the jukebox blared a Maroon Five song.  
  
He turned towards the guy's table; his palms were clammy as his heart slammed out his chest. The men looked at him, trying to play it cool. One guy was in a dark jogging suit and the other was dressed in blue jeans and a confederate flag t-shirt. Bosco stopped and looked down at them.  
  
"Am I wearing your shirt or something?" Bosco mouthed off, now noticing that Monroe was watching from their booth.  
  
The man in the confederate flag shirt arched his eyebrow and gave an arrogant smile. "What did you just say to us?" He clicked a toothpick between his teeth as he looked at his companion and back at Bosco.  
  
Bosco rolled his eyes. "You guys sure did like something over in the area where I was sitting because you couldn't keep your eyes off of my table. What, you think my partner is hot? Is that what it was? Or are you holding some kind of grudge against us?"  
  
The man in the jogging suit leaned back. He obviously was related to the other guy because they had the same arrogant looks about themselves. He folded his arms in front of him and spoke in a very deep, raspy voice. "We are in America, we can look where ever the fuck we want to. Why don't you chew on that for a little while?"  
  
Bosco gave out a fake laugh. "Chew on that? If I catch you two anywhere else near us I'll take you in."  
  
"Take us in? Yeah, for what? We have rights too? Don't take advantage of that fake metal badge you are wearing."  
  
Bosco nodded. "I'll find something. That's what makes my job so damn fun." He turned around and headed back out to their RMP.  
  
~*~  
  
Monroe couldn't help but ask Bosco what had happened since she missed over half of the conversation that went on between him and the two men. "Bosco, why did you do that back there?"  
  
He ran his hands over the smooth surface of the steering wheel and looked at her. "They were watching us for some reason. They weren't just looking in our direction, they were watching our every move." He looked in the rear view mirror to make sure they weren't behind them.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I've been a cop long enough to know if someone is being watched. Don't you think they stuck out anyway?"  
  
She ran her fingers over her forehead. "Why would they be watching us Bosco?"  
  
"That's what I want to find out." He made a quick turn down an alley. "I should've gotten their names and ran background checks." He slammed his fists hard on the dashboard. "You feel like staying late tonight to look at the mug books with me?"  
  
She hesitated. "I guess."  
  
"Did you get a good enough look at the men?" He knew she didn't but she could at least find someone that looked remotely like them.  
  
She shook her head no. "I can help but it won't be that reliable."  
  
"Better than nothing."  
  
~*~  
  
They made it back to the station house at around 11:15 but neither one of them had intentions of going home. Swersky saw them looking at mug books and working on computers and he couldn't help but ask, "What are you guys doing?"  
  
Bosco looked up from the computer screen. "Hey Lieu. We are just looking at some stuff, we won't be long." He really didn't have a lie to hand to Swersky.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"Just some mug shots. Monroe wanted to get familiar with them just to get used to the precinct and stuff. Is that okay?" Bosco knew that lie sounded terrible but it was the best he could think up since Swersky caught him way off guard.  
  
Swersky nodded. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He walked away, causing Bosco to let out a sigh of relief as he went back on his manhunt.  
  
The minutes ticked as they scanned picture after picture, still not making any leeway on what they were trying to find. Bosco propped his feet up on the desk and ran his hands over the pages that still proved to show them anything. He got so frustrated at one point that he threw one of the books across the desk, causing it to land on the floor with a huge slapping sound to follow.  
  
Monroe looked up, knowing he was exhausted. "You want to call it a night?" She closed the book but held her place with her middle finger.  
  
"No. Not until I'm satisfied. You can go ahead if you want but I won't sleep anyway so I might as well take advantage of the free time."  
  
"I'll stay." She opened the book back up and scanned it, stopping on a picture of a man that looked like a man at the diner. She stood up and walked to Bosco, hoping she found a light at the end of this long tunnel they were lost in.  
  
Bosco looked up slowly and saw the picture that her finger was pointing at. He then sat up, closing his book. "Jake Maxell. Yep, he's the jag off in the jeans. Thanks." He grabbed the book from her wand rolled his chair to the computer where he typed in his name to find out his criminal record, if he had one.  
  
He waited patiently as the computer searched. It stopped and brought up a record about a half a page long. He ran his index finger over the screen, reading each result the computer brought up. There was even a huge selection of mug shots from previous times he had made visits to the jail.  
  
"So, what's the verdict?" Monroe leaned against the desk and looked on with amazement.  
  
Bosco stretched his arms out over his head and looked up at Monroe. "More than one count of hate crimes. Rape, attempted murder, drug possession. Looks like we've got us a little professional troublemaker on our hands."  
  
"And what does he want with us?"  
  
Bosco shrugged. "I don't know, but I thought finding out would make me sleep better. Doesn't look like that's happening." 


	3. Threats and Promises

Okay, I said I was going to go on Fic Hiatus but here I am with the third chapter. My muse kind of exploded with this chapter...  
  
Chapter Three: Threats and Promises  
  
Author's Notes: PLEASE reply and let me know how you felt about this chapter, your dislikes, and your likes, all of that so I can make this a GREAT story! (  
  
Special Thanks: To all of you, who have reviewed, please keep it up!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Are Bosco and Monroe onto something? Will being involved be costly?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Please don't sue!  
  
Mad World Chapter Three: Threats and Promises  
  
Bosco was right about not getting sleep. When he got home he lay on the couch and stared up at the dark ceiling above him, just thinking about the recent events that happened yesterday and today. He rolled over on his side and stared at the cushions right up against his face and squeezed his eyes shut, but only saw the two men's faces and the flames from the gas station.  
  
There were no clues yet for them to point fingers at the guys at the restaurant. For all he knew they had nothing to do with the bombing, he could just be paranoid about everything and consider everyone a suspect, as they should be anyway.  
  
Jake Maxell. Bosco said the name out loud as if saying it would make him solve all of the problems on his mind. He turned over yet again and faced his TV. He then heard someone outside his hallway, what sounded like light footsteps that were walking really slowly.  
  
He quickly stood up and grabbed his gun off of his coffee table, and tip toed to his door, where he tried to look through his peephole without making any loud noises. Shadows moved down the hall but he could not see a body to go with them, so he unlocked his doorknob and slowly opened the door, causing it to squeak from the un-greased hinges.  
  
He quickly moved around the corner and pointed his gun out, only to find himself aiming it straight at Mrs. Joseph, a lady that lived across the hall from him. He took a deep breath and pulled the gun away. Mrs. Joseph's eyes were as big as golf balls as she stared at him.  
  
"What has gotten in to you?" She looked at him up and down as if he were an animal in a zoo.  
  
Bosco wiped some sweat from his forehead and shook his head. "I'm sorry." He wasn't exactly sure what to say to her next so he walked back in his apartment and locked the doorknob, the dead bolt, and the small chain. You could never be too cautious about a situation.  
  
~*~  
  
He went into work at 11 that morning for the same reason he had been going in early. He didn't get sleep and he didn't want to waste his free time by trying to sleep when he knew it was hopeless anyway.  
  
Swersky tapped him on the shoulder as he looked at the department database once again to see if he could find anything else out about this Jake Maxell person. He quickly jumped and looked at him. "Hey boss."  
  
"What are you doing here Bosco?" Swersky took a drink from his coffee mug and waited.  
  
Bosco leaned back in his chair. "I'm just doing some research. I had nothing to do at home so I decided to come in and do some work. Do you not want me here or something?" He sounded agitated and he didn't want to, and he knew Swersky picked up on it.  
  
Swersky gave him a frown. "What exactly are you doing research on?"  
  
Bosco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Boss, it's on that bombing at t he gas station. I thought I'd help out since they aren't making much progress on it."  
  
Swersky gritted his teeth and set his cup of coffee down. "Didn't I tell you not to worry about it? I told you the detectives have it under control."  
  
Bosco stared at the computer screen but spoke, "Lieu, what's it going to hurt if I come in and at least TRY and find some kind of lead?" He paused and thought about what he just said. "Oh yeah, I know why. Because if I find a break in the case they are all upstairs scared that I'll get all of the credit. Boy, heaven forbid that happen." Bosco shook his head.  
  
Swersky slammed his hand down on the desk. "My point is Boscorelli, that I told you to stay away and here you are prying through records of people who probably have nothing to do with this case!"  
  
"What makes you think they don't?" Bosco retorted.  
  
Swersky scowled at him. "What makes you think they do?"  
  
Bosco looked him straight in the eyes. "A hunch."  
  
~*~  
  
Instead of staying there and continuing to argue with his superior he decided to scope out the place of this Jake Maxell character. He looked at the address printed under Jake's picture and drove slowly down Carter street, taking a very close look at the neighborhood and the people in it.  
  
It was obvious this was a small area for lower middle class white families who had families like he did when he was a kid. He then reached the apartment building where Jake's address showed was his place of residence.  
  
He parked the car on the side of the curb and slowly got out, putting his baseball cap on so hopefully if Jake was home he wouldn't recognize him. He had no idea what he was doing here, but something inside of him told him that he HAD to do this or him and Monroe would be hurting from it. How? He had no idea.  
  
He walked up the steps of the entrance and opened the squeaky door and immediately heard the sounds of crying babies and yelling spouses fighting in the floors above him. Jake's apartment was located on the third floor, and so he walked to the elevator, hoping it wouldn't breakdown in the middle of him riding in it.  
  
He pushed the correct button and the doors began to shut, but a hand entered, stopping the doors from closing, and a man walked in.  
  
Bosco looked down at the papers he was holding and realized it was Jake. He lowered the bill on his hat down over his face as far as it would go, hoping Jake wouldn't remember him from the day before. He tried to stay out of Jake's peripheral vision but didn't succeed because Jake turned, and looked at him.  
  
Bosco's heart began to pound out of his chest as he could feel Jake's eyes look him up and down. He knew Jake recognized him from somewhere because Jake moved towards him, his body language showing that he was angry about something.  
  
Before Bosco could do anything Jake hit the 'stop elevator' button and slammed Bosco up against the back wall, grabbing his throat with his fingers. "I don't know what you are doing here, but my advice is that you stop following me."  
  
Jake's breath was hot on Bosco's face as he felt Jake's fingers dig deeper into his throat, causing him to gasp for air. He didn't say anything for the simple fact that he had no idea what to say in the first place.  
  
"So, what the hell are you doing here?" Jake loosened his grip and stood back a little, waiting for Bosco to reply to him.  
  
Bosco just stared back at him and didn't say anything.  
  
Jake then tightened his grip again and slammed his head hard against the wall, causing an echo throughout the elevator shaft. "Whatever you think I did, you're wrong. If I see you around me again, you'll wish you never crossed me."  
  
This caused Bosco's anger to flare so he pushed Jake away. "Are you threatening me?" Bosco got up in Jake's face, not sure what he was doing.  
  
Jake gave out a raspy laugh. "You need to learn the difference between threats and promises."  
  
Bosco walked towards him, his face red from the anger that boiled inside of him. "Do you know who you are messing with?"  
  
Jake shook his head. "A fagot New York cop. You aren't the first and you won't be the last." He looked to his side and then back at Bosco. "You obviously don't know who you are messing with."  
  
Bosco threw his hands up. "No, but I will find out." He then pulled the button out, and the elevator began go move again. "This won't be the last you've seen of me." Bosco then turned and walked out the door.  
  
Jake yelled out before the doors closed all the way, "Count on it!"  
  
~*~  
  
Bosco wasn't sure if he was going to tell Monroe about his little encounter with Jake Maxell or not. For all he knew this guy had nothing to do with the bombing, he could've just been upset that Bosco was in the place of his residence. He did have a past of violence so it was quite possible that was the case.  
  
Monroe frowned at Bosco. "How was your night?"  
  
"Okay. I went into work this morning to find out some stuff." He rested his head on the car headrest as they sat on the side of the street and watched traffic. He thought about telling her, it was on the tip of his tongue but for some reason he didn't say anything.  
  
"And? Did you?"  
  
He looked at her and lowered the collar on his shirt, revealing the finger marks Jake had left him from the elevator scene.  
  
Her eyes grew wide as she looked at them. "What the hell happened?" She raised her voice and sat up in her seat, demanding answers.  
  
He fixed his collar and looked out of the side window. "I went to where Jake lives."  
  
She then sat up more, looking at him. "What were you thinking? Why did you do that?"  
  
He held his hand up. "I wanted to see if I could find anything out from neighbors and stuff. I didn't think he'd be home."  
  
"Why didn't you arrest him or something? I mean, he must've really did something to put finger marks on your neck!" She pointed at his neck.  
  
He shook his head no. "I just didn't. It'd mess up what I'm doing. Besides, he might not even have anything to do with who we are looking for. Yeah, he blew up at me because I was there, but I'd be pissed if he showed up at my apartment building too."  
  
Monroe sat back in her seat. "Well did you find anything out?"  
  
"No. I just left."  
  
"I just wish.." She cut herself off and stared down at the floor.  
  
"You just wish what?"  
  
"I wish you would've called me, that's all. I want to help, I owe it to my friend."  
  
He sighed. "Yeah, call you so you would've gotten your ass kicked? Sorry, but I say no to that."  
  
Monroe opened her door and got out, walking across the street and into a crowd of people. Bosco watched her, wondering what she was doing. He then slammed his hands against the steering wheel, and then got out and followed her.  
  
"Sasha! Wait!" He moved through people, trying to catch up to her. "Hey! I know you want to help, I just didn't even think about it."  
  
Monroe slowly turned around. "Bosco, I'm your partner. You should think about me before you even make a decision. You know this hit a soft spot with me!"  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Okay! From now on whatever I do concerning this will be directed to you too!"  
  
Before Bosco could say anything else a huge explosion rang out from across the street, and their car and the small grocery store they were parked in front of were engulfed in flames. Bosco grabbed Monroe and landed on top of her, making sure she was okay.  
  
He then looked up, feeling the heat from the fire. Suddenly his stomach felt nauseated. He knew that Jake was behind this, because it was their car that blew up first, like someone had planted a bomb on it.  
  
He stood up, staring across the street, hoping to see some kind of suspicious activity on the street. He then looked down his side of the street and saw Jake within the onlookers. He took off in a sprint after him, and Jake noticed, running too.  
  
Bosco's lungs burned as he ran after Jake. He queued Monroe on the radio. "Suspect headed east on 102!" He then picked up his pace as his legs began to ache but he fought off the pain with his mind.  
  
He could tell Jake was beginning to get tired because he started to hunch over. Bosco began to make some ground on Jake and eventually got close enough to make a flying leap and tackle him down to the hard concrete below. Bosco's head hit the concrete, causing his cheek and nose to instantly bleed but he didn't let the pain bother him as he wrestled on the ground with Jake.  
  
Bosco grabbed Jake's hair and slammed his head hard against the cement. "You SON OF A BITCH!" Bosco then stood up and began to kick him in the stomach and any place he could to inflict pain on the nuisance.  
  
Jake rolled over on his back. "I'm sorry!" He moved away but Bosco quickly grabbed him. "Please stop hurting me!"  
  
Bosco gritted his teeth. "Stop hurting you? Those people you just killed back there can't say that now! Did you ever think about that?" He saw Monroe run up and Sully and Davis follow in a squad car.  
  
Bosco continued to hit him but Sully quickly pulled him away. "Settle down!" He then put cuffs on Jake and put him in the RMP. Bosco wiped the blood that gushed from his face off on his sleeve.  
  
"I hope that mother fucker burns in hell", is all Bosco said as they walked to Sully and Davis' RMP.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the station house Monroe saturated a cotton ball with alcohol and ran it over Bosco's cheek, causing him to pull away quickly. "Shit, that hurts!"  
  
"I'm sorry." She threw the cotton ball in the trashcan. "I don't want it to get infected."  
  
Swersky peaked his head in the office they were in. "Bosco, you've got a call on line 2. Sounds pretty urgent."  
  
Bosco nodded and answered the phone. "This is Boscorelli." He paused and stood up. "You son of a bitch! How about you not be a coward and show your face? Stop making threats over the phone and bring your ass down here and do it to my face!!" He then slammed the phone down and looked at Monroe.  
  
"What is it Bosco?"  
  
"That was a friend of Jake's. He just threatened to kill us if we don't let him go."  
  
TBC.... 


	4. Rude Awakening

Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Once again it took my muse awhile to spit this out and I apologize greatly for this!  
  
Special thanks: To all of you guys who have reviewed and kept interest, it means so much to me!  
  
Chapter Four: Rude Awakening  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Bosco has a suspect in custody for the hateful crimes, but is it the right one?  
  
Disclaimer: Yep, I still don't anything!  
  
Mad World- Chapter Four: Rude Awakening  
  
Monroe couldn't believe what Bosco had just said as he hung the phone up. Who was going to kill them and what kind of mess did they get themselves into when they arrested this Jake Maxell character. She knew that this was probably the start of whatever was to come next, and the future didn't seem too trying for either of them. She walked to Bosco and put her hand on his shoulder. "What in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Bosco looked up at her, and then down at the phone. "I don't know who it was, but they have something to do with Jake. We need to trace the call if they do in fact call back."  
  
Monroe's brow creased. "Does this make us sure that he's tied in with the bombings that have happened? If you ask me it's a dead ringer." She then went back to her desk and sat down, rubbing her eyes with her fists. So much complication, just when she thought things were going well.  
  
Bosco leaned back in his chair, a million thoughts raced through his mind. He closed his eyes and saw nothing but flames, Maxell's face, and only negative things that he just couldn't seem to wash away. He then stood up, making his way back to the holding cell where Jake was waiting.  
  
Jake gave him a cocky smile as he stood up at the bars. "Get a call from anyone yet?" He then backed away a few steps when he saw Bosco step in closer.  
  
Bosco didn't answer as he nodded at Walden, the man watching the cage; He wanted him to leave the room so he could take care of some so- called business. Walden got the idea and walked out as if nothing were to happen. Bosco turned back to Jake who still had a smart-ass smirk on his face but Bosco didn't let that get to him.  
  
"Who exactly do you work for?" Bosco gripped the metal bars, knowing Jake wouldn't comply that easily.  
  
Jake bit his bottom lip as he stepped back a little further. "Who the fuck do you think you are, coming in here and thinking I'm going to tell you shit like that?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "You are just some pansy ass cop who thinks he's all hard. Let me tell you something, you have it coming to you."  
  
Bosco gritted his teeth. What exactly did he mean by that? He quickly grabbed the keys to the cell, unlocking the door as he watched Jake cower back into a corner. Bosco kept his hands tightly into fists as he walked to Jake. "What did you just say to me?"  
  
"You heard me. You've got nothing on me. I was at that explosion, that's all you know. I had nothing to do with it." Jake tried to back up farther but ran into the cold, brick wall.  
  
Bosco got up in his face, his temper to its end. "Then why did you run from me jag off?" He felt Jake's hot breath, and he read the fear in Jake's eyes.  
  
Jake licked his lips. "Because I know how it is. You see me at a bar, you assume I'm some kind of trouble and then wham, there I am in the wrong place at the wrong time and I know you are going to think shit."  
  
Bosco backed away. "Words are cheap." He hesitated. "Why did someone call in regards to you, threatening me and my partner? That doesn't sound like good citizenship to me."  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
Bosco nodded. "Uh huh. I've got nothing but time."  
"When you release me, I'll tell you the whole thing." Jake then turned his back, but Bosco grabbed his arm, spinning him around quickly, catching Jake off guard.  
  
"You listen to me, Maxell. You tell me what's going on, or I'm going to make your time here a living hell, whether I lose my badge or not. You don't come in and threaten someone like that." Bosco now had Jake up against the wall, his hand to Jake's throat, on the verge of squeezing as tightly as he could.  
  
Jake gasped for air but somehow managed another one of his classic smiles. "You kill me and you just killed yourself and that hot, tight officer in there that you get to work with everyday. You wouldn't want that, now would you Boscorelli?"  
  
Bosco loosened his grip. He then backed up once again, but before he got out of arm's reach he backhanded Jake, sending him to the floor. "You touch Monroe and I'll make sure personally that they won't even be able to find your teeth when I'm through with you." He then turned around and locked the cell behind him, not really sure what to do next. He needed to clear his head for one thing.  
  
~*~  
  
He decided the best place to go was outside in the parking lot, just to get some fresh air before he had a mental breakdown. He felt the humid air as he opened the main doors and walked out onto the sidewalk where he looked up at the moon.  
  
He thought about Jake and whether he could be possibly telling the truth or not. It was easy to lie nowadays since no one had high morals anymore. It just didn't make sense. If he wasn't lying why would someone call, demanding them to release Jake? He was obviously guilty of something.  
  
Monroe, who walked up beside him, interrupted his thoughts. "Boz, you okay?"  
  
He didn't look at her but kept his eyes up at the moon. "I'm fine. Just needed to get out of there." He then looked down at his shoes where he moved some dirt around with the heal of one of them.  
  
She frowned. "Well, there is some good news to this whole matter." She paused, trying to read his facial expressions but his face was blank so there was no possible way. "They found out that Jake has some outstanding warrants. He hasn't paid several tickets. They are going to hold him on account of those so it'll give us a little more time to try and figure this mess out."  
  
Bosco nodded. He really didn't care what was going on inside that building at the moment. For some reason deep inside of him he wanted the man that called him earlier to call him back. Instead of losing his temper he'd talk to him in a somewhat civilized manner, maybe possibly to get some kind of answers out of the people behind it.  
  
"I just thought I'd tell you that Bosco. I'll see you later." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm, a very serious look on his face. "What is it?"  
  
He put his hands in his pockets. "Stay safe Monroe. Don't trust anyone." He turned around, and walked back inside so he could change and go do something else, anything else.  
  
~*~  
  
His first instinct was to go to Haggerty's just to get a drink of something but he noticed Sully and some others were there and he really didn't want to face them at the moment so he got back in his car and made his way to his apartment where he had a little bit of vodka left in a clear jar in one of his cabinets. He poured some of the stinging liquid into a glass and drank it down, feeling the stinging all the way down to his stomach. He then drank one more glass full and sat it down. He didn't need to get drunk, he needed to be alert with his surroundings. He knew tonight would be another sleepless one, but he was no stranger to that so he sat back on his couch and watched every shadow that seemed to cross over his walls.  
  
He rolled over on his couch, as his eyes grew heavy. Before he knew it he was asleep, but it wasn't a restful sleep. His dreams were filled with Jake and the man on the other line of the phone call, and hot flames that brushed up against his face, causing him to duck and wake up suddenly.  
  
He looked around the room, noticing the sun was coming up over the tall city skyline. It was 7:30, he had slept for almost the whole night, and even though it wasn't a good sleep, at least he did in fact get some rest. He sat up and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache edging on as he stood up to try and drink some water. He leaned up against the wall, wishing his life would be worry free for at least a minute out of his complicated life, but that wasn't in the cards.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as he walked into the station Swersky greeted him, "Bosco, you have a phone call on line two. It sounds pretty urgent." He looked away. "Don't be late to roll call."  
  
Bosco nodded as he walked into a quiet room and picked up the phone. "Boscorelli."  
  
"I told you to release Jake last night. Explain to me why he's still in your custody." The raspy voice sent Bosco's stomach turning as he looked around, his hands growing cold and clammy from it.  
  
Bosco felt the urge to just slam the phone down but he didn't. Maybe he could get some answers out of this guy. "He's in our custody for breaking the law, that's all you need to know."  
  
The man gave out an arrogant laugh. "I'm afraid you aren't hearing me correctly, Officer Bosco. He had nothing to do with the bombing and we need him out of there right now for some other reasons." The man grew angry.  
  
Bosco nodded, looking at Monroe and Faith walk into the roll call room, knowing he'd more than likely be late but he didn't want to hang up with this guy yet. "Yeah, you just want him to get away with breaking the law. Well guess what wise guy, he won't be released soon so you are just going to have to wait on whatever it is that you need him on."  
  
"You're making a mistake Bosco. You just put your life as well as many around you in danger."  
  
Bosco gripped the phone until his knuckles turned white. "Are you threatening me again? Do you know that you can do time for threats and you'll be in the same boat that your little friend is in. Why don't you just do this to my face instead of over the phone?"  
  
The man took a deep breath. "I'm afraid it's not that easy." He then hung up, leaving Bosco with nothing but a dial tone and his anger flaring.  
  
~*~  
  
After roll call Bosco confronted Swersky outside of his office. "Lieu let me work alone today, please." He was going to do some investigating and he didn't want to put Monroe in harm's way.  
  
Swersky arched his eyebrow, not sure why Bosco wanted this. "Why?"  
  
Bosco leaned against the wall, keeping his voice down in hopes that no one, Monroe in particular, would hear. "I gotta do some stuff on my own. If you don't want me riding alone all day then I can make it a few short hours. Please Boss."  
  
Swersky ran his hands over his hair. He never knew what Bosco was truly up to. "Okay, only for a couple of hours. Until about 5. Then you come back here and you pick Monroe up." He looked down the hall. "I don't know what you are up to Boscorelli but you better not do something to piss me off."  
  
Bosco nodded, thanking God in his own head. "Sir, it's nothing big. I just gotta take care of some stuff." He then turned and walked away, suddenly feeling a rush to get what he wanted to done before his time ran out.  
  
~*~  
  
His first stop was back at Jake's apartment. He wasn't sure what he'd run across but it wouldn't hurt to canvas things and maybe run into the man behind the phone. He'd definitely recognize the distinct voice that the man put off and he was hoping that he would.  
  
He walked up the stairs this time so he wouldn't be cornered into the elevator and made his way to the floor where Jake's apartment was located. He looked around, down the long hallway but only spotted an older lady walking with a basket of laundry. He decided to walk up to her, maybe she knew a little about Jake and his lifestyle.  
  
"Ma'am?" He called to her before she opened her door, causing her to turn around slowly.  
  
"What is it?" She gave him a go to hell look as she fumbled with her keys.  
  
"I'm a police officer with the 55th precinct, and I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions about a man that lives on this floor." He showed her his badge from his wallet since he didn't have his uniform on. "It'll only take a few minutes of your time."  
  
She looked at him up and down, and then at his badge. "Why aren't you in a uniform? Why do you look like a thug in those clothes?"  
  
Bosco looked down at his own clothes. It was what he wore all the time. Jeans that were somewhat baggy, a button up shirt. "Ma'am, I'm a plain clothes police officer right now. Do you want me to call my supervisor?" He didn't want to get mad at her and make her refuse to answer questions so he chimed down.  
  
"Okay. Let me put these clothes down. Come on inside, but only for a few minutes." She opened the door and left him alone in the living room.  
  
He looked around at pictures and things she had lying out but he tried not to be nosey. She came back, folding her arms over her chest. "Okay, who exactly are you investigating?" She sat down on her couch but did not offer him a seat so he remained standing up.  
  
"Jake Maxell, he lives next door. Do you know anything about him?" Bosco paced back and forth, feeling on edge with all of the surroundings.  
  
The lady lowered her face, nodding. "Yeah, I know about him. Always has this one guy over, they stay up until all hours of the night. I think he's in trouble with some other guys and the guy that comes over is trying to help him out." She took a drink out of her coffee cup. "But I'm not sure, it's not like I go snooping around."  
  
Highly unlikely, Bosco thought. "Do you know this guys name?"  
  
"Yeah. Joey Lasik. Dark and tall guy, kind of handsome."  
  
Bosco wrote down on his notepad the name she had told him, thankful that she did in fact have a name. "Do you know where he lives or where he hangs out a lot?" He kept his pen ready to write any useful information she could give him.  
  
"He lives in the apartment complex's down the street. Elmwood apartments." She looked at her watch. "And your time is up, I have things to do. Goodbye." She walked to the door and opened it, motioning for him to leave.  
  
"Thanks for your cooperation." He didn't turn around as he walked out. His head was now on a new mission, one to find Joey Lasik and hopefully recognize his voice as the one on the phone.  
  
Instead of driving he decided to just walk in that direction since it was just about 3 blocks away and the weather wasn't half bad. He looked at the apartment number the lady had given him and slowly walked up the steps, hearing a TV on behind the door that he needed to be on the other side of. He knocked on the door, but heard no response so he tried turning the doorknob, finding it locked.  
  
He looked around him, his curiosity running. He knew Joey was in there, and he needed to see him so he reared back, kicking the door in with his right foot. He pulled his gun out, holding it ready for anything that might happen. The only sounds that came from the apartment were the TV belting loud from the living room, but no one was in there.  
  
He turned the corner, slowly opening the bedroom door; a sudden flash of heat came at him and a loud explosion that followed. He quickly ducked down as the flames climbed towards the ceiling, barely missing them. He crawled on the floor, feeling the smoke burn his lungs as he coughed for some fresh air. He tried to find his way back to the main door, but fire sirens rang out and the black smoke was making the visibility in the small room almost to zero.  
  
He felt a foot on his shoulder blade holding him down. He turned to try and see who it was but he couldn't see in front of his own nose.  
  
"Just so you know, Boscorelli. Jake didn't do the bombings, and now you just got Joey Lasik killed too. You are next in line, the only way to stop it is if you find me." He then kicked Bosco, causing him to pass out as the flames around him grew higher.  
  
TBC..... 


	5. Confusion

Author's Notes: Okay, it took a WAY long time for my muse to squeeze out Chapter Five but here it is...not a whole lot of action but some stuff that needed to be told before I moved this story onward!  
  
Special Thanks: Once again, to all of you wonderful reviewers who have kept interest in my story! I know it takes a long time to update but I promise this story will eventually be finished!!  
  
Chapter Five: Confusion  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The tables turn for the worse for Bosco and Monroe and the risk grows higher for solving this case.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is for entertainment purposes only so don't sue me!  
  
Feedback: Always appreciated so let me know what you liked and disliked so I can make this an AWESOME story!  
  
Mad World Chapter Five: Confusion  
  
The heat and flames grew, as Bosco lay unconscious on the unknown floor. Before he had passed out he knew that the man that did this was the man behind the other end of the phone, but he had no chance of seeing his face good enough to get a description.  
  
The mysterious man stood over him, grinning with satisfaction. "See you in hell Boscorelli." He then turned and went out the door, making sure he went unseen as he left the fallen officer inside, only to die.  
  
~*~  
  
Swersky looked at Monroe who was looking up at the clock in the role call room, both of them wondering where Bosco could be. It was now 6:15 and he was supposed to be back at 6:00. Monroe stood up and walked to Swersky, her mind racing with the possibilities.  
  
"Sir, has he called or anything?" She leaned against the doorframe and watched as Swersky creased his brow as he thought.  
  
"No, I haven't heard anything. He's always late and this time it's going to be a write up." He shuffled some papers that were on his jumbled desk, taking another long look at his wristwatch.  
  
Monroe didn't buy that. Something was wrong and she knew it. They weren't exactly messing with angels, and she knew he was out to solve some problems without involving her for some reason. She couldn't just sit here if he was in danger, and it wouldn't hurt to go find out.  
  
"Sir, I'm going to go see if I can find him. I have an idea of where he'll be." Her palms grew sweaty.  
  
"Okay, call me as soon as you find him." Swersky then went back to his paperwork, not seeming too worried about the situation at hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Monroe held a small paper in her hand of Jake's apartment, knowing by the way that Bosco talked that he was there, trying to take care of things without letting off any hints to Lieutenant Swersky or the detectives in the department. She parked the police car, seeing flames fly from a window of the building, and suddenly feeling panic as she ran towards it.  
  
The fire department was already there but no one had proceeded to move into the building, and that had her adrenaline pumping as she tried to push past them. "Why haven't you gone in yet!?"  
  
Walsh grabbed her arm, pulling her away. "Monroe, what in the hell are you doing here anyway?" His face was full of question as he held a tight grip.  
  
"Bosco might be in there!" She pulled away once again but he of course, was way too strong for her.  
  
~*~  
  
Bosco began to wake in and out of his unconsciousness, feeling the heat and tasting the smoke that now surrounded him. He tried to crawl but his body was just too tired. He even tried to call out to whomever but his voice for some reason would not work. The flames grew closer to him and he knew time was running out, but his body seemed to be malfunctioning at the worst time.  
  
He coughed as the dark smoke burned his lungs, and his skin was hot to the touch from the devilish flames that made his body shut down. Why hadn't anyone entered the room yet? Who started this fire? All questions that seemed to never be answered, and Bosco felt he wouldn't ever be alive to answer them anyway.  
  
His body once again fought of tiredness as his eyes drooped and dozed off, but he wanted to fight it more than anything, because if he fell asleep again, he'd be gone for sure. He gripped the carpet beneath him until his knuckles turned white, hoping some miraculous miracle would happen and this would all be over.  
  
~*~  
  
Monroe watched the flames jump floors, as the fire got worse. She just wanted to scream with frustration, and she wasn't even sure Bosco was in there to begin with. Walsh broke her thoughts.  
  
"Why would Bosco be here?"  
  
She held out the address, thinking about it. "Because we have a case and a suspect lives in these apartments. I think he came to question the guy."  
  
Walsh took the paper from her, reading the numbers. "Okay, don't worry, we've got some men up there. I'll tell them to check this apartment." He queued his radio, "D.K., I need you to check..."  
  
As he spoke Monroe drifted off again. Walsh told her not to worry. How could she not? The whole apartment complex was up in flames, her partner that was glory hungry was in there, and it had been long enough for him to be dead in there. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as firefighters ran past her, yelling and bringing out other victims that looked almost dead themselves. She also watched as one fireman covered up a body with a sheet, one that was too mangled to even tell if it was male or female. She suddenly felt the urge to throw up, but fought it off.  
  
~*~  
  
D.K. walked through the apartment door, looking around for anyone. He walked down the same hallway Bosco did, his eyes searching through the think smoke and orange flames that engulfed him just by entering. He then spotted a non-responsive body laying face down on the floor, and he knew it was Bosco.  
  
He knelt down, picking Bosco's head up and checking for a pulse at the same time, and luckily there was one, but it was weak and thready. He took his mask off and placed it over Bosco's mouth, hoping even that little bit of air would help him, even though he had already suffered extreme smoke damage already. He then picked up Bosco and slung him over his shoulder, taking him to fresh air as soon as possible.  
  
Monroe watched as D.K. ran out of the door and slung Bosco down where Carlos and Levine could begin their work. She instantly ran over, her heart sinking at the sight of Bosco and his smoke stained face.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" She looked over them as they stripped his shirt off, applying ointment to some burns that covered his back and arms. They then started an I.V. and applied an oxygen mask in hopes to wake him up.  
  
Carlos looked up at Monroe and then back down at Bosco. "Monroe, just give us some room."  
  
She ran her hands over her hair, wanting to do something, anything. "Can I help?"  
  
Carlos opened up a pack of gauze and applied hard pressure to a third degree burn he had on his right shoulder blade. "You can help by backing up and giving us some room."  
  
~*~  
  
Monroe didn't know how it happened but she ended up at the hospital where she waited in the waiting room, surrounded by Sully and Davis. Swersky was there but he was pacing back and forth in the lobby, a distraught look written all over his face. Monroe knew he'd be full of questions when he'd settle down, and she was not looking forward to that.  
  
Dr. Johnson walked into the small, crammed in area and took his gloves off. "Officer Boscorelli encountered sever smoke damage to his lungs. It caused his heart to stop."  
  
Monroe's eyes fell to the floor. This was very awkward and she didn't want to hear anymore.  
  
The doctor continued. "We resuscitated and got him back. His body, mainly the abdominal area and his back encountered 2nd and 3rd degree burns, all which are being treated. He's asleep right now from the pain medications, but I'm allowing one visitor at a time to go up and see him."  
  
Monroe ran her hands over her face, feeling relieved that he was still alive. She then stood up, looking over at Davis and Sully.  
  
"Someone should call his mother", Sully replied as he reached for his cell phone. "I guess I get the honor to do so."  
  
Monroe licked her lips. "I'll go up there. Send her up when she gets here."  
  
~*~  
  
She slowly walked through the threshold of the door, seeing him in the corner, a small heart monitor beeping. He had a nice view from his window. It was a small park surrounded by some trees, almost relaxing. As relaxing as you could get in the city anyway.  
  
She sat down in the chair beside his bed and noticed how red his skin looked from the heat. He looked awful, almost too bad for the situation. It just didn't seem worth it to her anymore. She knew he was taking it to an extreme because this case hit her personally, all because of her friend dying.  
  
She noticed that his eyes slowly opened. "Bosco?" She paused, waiting to see his reaction. "Bosco, can you hear me?"  
  
He turned his head towards her and made a small grunting sound through his throat. He then nodded, opening his eyes more fully now. "Monroe?" His voice was raspy.  
  
She smiled down at him. "What are you doing awake?"  
  
He closed his eyes again from the light. It seemed really blinding to him. "Where am I?" For some odd reason he couldn't remember where he was or how he got here. The last thing he could remember was his phone call before role call. He hated the feeling of confusion.  
  
She stammered on her words. "Boz, you are in the hospital." She noticed his look of confusion and continued. "You went to Jake Maxell's place and were in a fire. Now you are here."  
  
He then tried to sit up, but fell back down. "It wasn't Joey Lasik."  
  
Monroe arched her eyebrow. "Who is Joey Lasik?" She had never heard that name before, and she knew he had found something else out.  
  
Bosco began to doze off again, but tried to talk again before the medicine took full effect. "It..wasn't.." He closed his eyes but tried to fight it. "It wasn't Lasik. It's..someone else." He then fell into a deep, drug induced sleep.  
  
Monroe grabbed his hand and shook it. "Bosco! Who is Lasik?" She sat back in her chair as the room fell quiet again, only the beeping from the heart monitor and his oxygen machine could be heard. "Dammit!" He had found something out that she didn't know, and they wouldn't be able to further the investigation until he was yet awake again.  
  
Rose Boscorelli then walked in, giving a light knock on the open door. "Hey Sasha." She gave a small wave as she walked closer to his bedside. "How is he?"  
  
Monroe looked down at him. "He was just talking to me and then fell back asleep from his medication." She ran her hands on the metal bars of the hospital bed. "I better get out of here, only one person at a time. Maybe he'll wake up again for you." She turned to walk away but Rose grabbed her arm.  
  
"Sasha, did he have anything useful to say?"  
  
Monroe didn't know what she really meant by that but she answered anyway. "Yeah, he did. But I have no clue what he found out." She then turned and walked out of the room. 


End file.
